There is known in the art a signal delay device configured to adjust delay times of signals by assigning delay times to input signals and then outputting the delayed signals. The signal delay device may, for example, be implemented by a semiconductor device such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI).
When signals output from such a signal delay device contain noise, an apparatus using the output signals may exhibit degraded operating behaviors. Hence, there may be disclosed in the related art, for example, a signal delay device including a plurality of delay circuits, and a selection circuit to select output signals of the delay circuits. The disclosed signal delay device may delay a selection signal indicating the selection made by the selection circuit corresponding to one of signals output from the delay circuits that has the longest delay time in order to prevent a noise generated by switching of the selection circuit from being contained in the output signals.